The Babysitter
by TheDoctors-Divergent-Companion
Summary: Annabeth Chase's parents want her to get a job, so her best friend Thalia Grace sets her up. She now has to babysit the most psychotic family in the neighborhood-the Jackson family. She's only doing this to make her parents happy, but what happens when it becomes something else? Please R&R! Percabeth & Thalico fluff!
1. Chapter 1-The First Day

**This fanfiction was actually born from an idea on my phone! It starts with Annabeth Chase's parents wanting her to get a job, then. . .You'll have to wait and see! Please R&R, don't know how good this will be, but reviews are highly appreciated! Kaykay, bye, and remember to R&R! **

**(995+ Words)  
**

* * *

**~The Babysitter~ 384  
**

**~*~*Chapter One*~*~**

**~*The First Day*~*~  
**

**_~Annabeth's P.O.V.~_**

"So, Thals," I say. "How was your date with Luke?" She makes a disgusted face at me. "I'm so done with boys," she says bitterly. "Luke was a total jerk. I had to pay for the food, and he was on his phone the whole freaking time!" I watch her roll up her straw wrapper and flick it at a nearby table in the food court. "Sorry about that, but don't give up on boys. There's still Nico!" The wrapper hits a girl in the forehead. She has short, wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. When she sees who flicked the wrapper, she pales and turns around. Thalia does look pretty intimidating; she has black spiky hair, electric blue eyes, and she's very tall. She's wearing blacking eyeliner and black nail-polish. Her outfit is a gray t-shirt that says _Death to Barbie _on the front with a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeggings with noticeable silvery threads in them, and blood red Converse shoes.

Thalia blushes at the sound of his name. "No way! He's like, two years younger!" she says, turning red in the face. "So? Tris Prior was younger than Tobias, and they were in love!" I point out to her. **(I had to throw that Divergent reference in!) **"Well, this isn't Divergent," she says, pushing her slice of pizza around on her plate. "Come on, give him a chance. He looks seventeen anyway, so it's not like you'll be embarrassed walking around with him. Admit it, he's kind of cute, too. Plus, he's turning sixteen soon, so it won't be that much of an age difference." She shrugs and begins eating her food, which is most likely cold. Sometimes I wish Thalia would open up to me, express her feelings for once.

She doesn't like talking about things like this, though. I wish for once she would act like a girl. I shake my head, and try changing the subject, "Anyway, do you know any place or anyone who's hiring? My parents say I have to get a job." She nods her head, taking a big bite of her pizza. "Meh uncle Possedon is lookin' fur a bibysitter," she says with her mouth full. I take a french-fry from my plate. "What?" I ask. Thalia swallows hard. "My uncle Poseidon is looking for a babysitter. He has to leave for a buisness trip this weekend. It pays eight dollars an hour for two days. You interested?" I nod. "How many kids?" I ask. "Well, it's actually two kids and a teenager. A six-year-old girl named Delilah, an eight-year-old boy named Tyson, and a sixteen-year-old guy, Percy," she says.

"I have to babysit a teenager?" I ask. Thalia smiles. "Just keep him away from sharp objects, or anything dangerous in particular. He's ADHD." I nod nervously. "Good to know." When she finishes off the rest of her food, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Let's go. I want to get those boots I saw the other day," she says. We throw away our trash and head for _Journey's_.

**~*~*I'm Just a Page Break, Don't Mind Me*~*~**

Mr. Jackson presses a bronze colored key in my palm. He smiles at me. "Be careful," he says, "and good luck." I smile back at him, feeling nervous. I watch as he gets into his midnight blue Toyota and drives away, then unlock the door. It's complete chaos inside. Someone is failing at playing a guitar, and throwing loud strings of curses wildly. There are _NERF _darts everywhere and pillows thrown across the floor, and stacks of papers and a few cardboard boxes litter the rooms. I hear children screaming and laughing and the sound of things being thrown. I hear something glass shatter, and follow the noise. I end up in a room filled with toys. There are shelves lining the back wall, which are stocked with enough game-boards, figurines, and bins filled with dolls to last two lifetimes. A teenage boy sits on an orange beanbag playing an acoustic guitar. Two little kids are yelling and shooting each other with _NERF _guns and occasionally whacking each other with foam swords.

"Shut up!" he says, focusing on the guitar strings. I clear my throat. "Excuse me!" I say loudly. They ignore me and continue their chaos. I rub my head and yell, "ALRIGHT!" They all freeze and turn their attention to me. Good, that wasn't as hard as I thought. "I'm Annabeth. Your dad put me in charge while he's gone. Now everyone calm down!" I examine the broken window and sigh. "While I go call someone to fix this, all of you clean this glass up," I explain. "No way!" the guy says. I bite my lip to keep from screaming at him. "I am the only thing standing between you and humiliation, _Percy_," I say, saying his name in a way that makes him stick his tongue out at me.

"So I suggest you do what I'm telling you. Delilah, you can come with me." I smile at the little girl so I don't seem too scary. It seems to work, because she drops her toy weapons and grabs my hand. "Why doesn't she have to help?" Tyson asks. "She's only six. I don't want her getting hurt," I tell him.


	2. Chapter 2-Crayola

**Hi you! *sips cappuccino* Thank all of you for the reviews, they got me excited to post chapter two! WHO'S HUNGRY FOR SOME PERCABETH/THALICO FLUFF!? And while you read this, I'm gonna go get some soup. Enjoy le story, and remember to R&R! *whispers*: You know you wanna R&R. . .  
**

**(Words: 1,074+)**

* * *

**~*The Babysitter*~  
**

**~*~*Chapter Two*~*~**

**~*~*Crayola*~*~  
**

**_~*Annabeth's P.O.V.*~_**

"Hey Annie," Thalia says through the phone. I roll my eyes, smiling. "Don't call me that," I tell her. She laughs. "Whatever. Wanna go see a movie tonight? You can bring the kids." I sit down on the couch. "Tempting. What movie?" I ask. "Divergent." "Awesome! You think Tyson and Delilah will be okay with that?" "They'll just have to deal with it." I sigh and say, "Thals." She groans. "Fine. If they aren't okay with it, I'll figure something out. So, you wanna go?" I think for a moment, then nod my head. Then I remember she can't see me. "Okay. What time?" "We're seeing the 3D one at 6:30. It's a good thing you said yes too, 'cause I already bought six tickets." I laugh. "Wait, who's the sixth?" I ask. Thalia goes silent, and I imagine her blushing like a tomato and biting her lip. "Nico," she answers me quietly before hanging up.

I laugh as I slip my phone into my pocket and go find Percy. He's upstairs in his bedroom, still trying to play his guitar. His fingers fumble along the strings and his feet tap out a rhythm as he sits on his bed. This must be perfect for him, considering he's ADHD; his fingers are constantly moving in swift motions (even though he messes up a lot) and his feet always keep up the pace with his fingers. When I push his door open, he sighs and stops playing. But his feet keep moving. I'm ADHD as well, but I can clearly control myself better. "What do you want?" he says. I pretend to be hurt.

"Well, looks like the diva is in a bad mood today. Keep your hoops on girl!" I say sarcastically. "Shut up!" he says. "Fine, I'll just treat Delilah and Tyson to the movies without you." I start to walk out the door. "Wait!" he calls, getting to his feet. "Movies?" I smirk and cross my arms smugly. "Thalia and I are bringing everyone to the Divergent movie tonight. It's in 3D," I explain, "But, considering your attitude, I think you should stay home. It may be your 'time of the month.' " He glares at me, but then softens up. "Come on!" Percy begs, "I wanna go!" I laugh. "Fine. Be ready by six." I walk down the hall to the spare guest room where I am staying, and begin getting ready.

**~*I'm A Page Break! YAAAAAY! YARRR! YINGGGG! SHAM-AH-LAM-AH-DING-DONG!*~**

I brush my hair and pull it up into a high ponytail with a red hair-tie. Then, I switch my plain white t-shirt (that I just noticed reveals my white bra, strange as it seems) out for a purple v-neck shirt. I pull a gray leather jacket on over that, then change from my shorts into my blue denim skinny jeans. I slip on my dark red ballet flats, then turn to the mirror. I sweep a black eyeliner pencil close to my lashline, then put on light pink lip-gloss. I don't like wearing makeup, but I'm perfectly fine with this. I look at my alarm clock; 6:01. I run my fingers through my hair one time, then walk out into the hallway. "Guys! Delilah!" I yell, "Come on, let's go!" Percy walks out from his room, still in the same clothes from earlier, except it looks like he attempted to brush his floppy hair. I fight the urge to laugh at that.

Tyson soon comes out of his room. He's like a mini version of Percy, from the jet black hair, to the green eyes. Percy's are actually sea-green, but it's close enough. Being around their family actually makes me feel insecure about my eyes. Weird, right? My gray orbs don't compare to Delilah's hazel ones, or Percy's or Tyson's. But, pushing that thought aside, I yell once more, "Delilah!" She comes bounding up the stars, her face covered in colorful scribbles. She holds a green Crayola marker in her hand. I gape at her. "Delilah, what did you do!?" I ask, pushing her into the bathroom. "I put on makeup! Then I made the living room walls pretty!" she says happily, proudly waving her marker in the air. I turn the sink on a little bit, just enough so that the water doesn't come rushing out, but still comes out a little. I groan as I dab a towel on the faucet and squirt soap on to it.

I rub her cheek. "Ow!" she cries. I lessen my force and smile. "Sorry sweetie," I say, moving on to her forehead. When I'm done, there is still traces of blue and red on her face. I sigh. She'll just have to go like that. I can't scrub her face with bleach! I hear the door downstairs open, then slam close. "Annie!" someone yells. Thalia. "Just a sec!" I yell. I dry Delilah's face off, then grab her hand and walk out of the bathroom. I nod my head towards the stairs. "Come on," I tell the guys. We hurry downstairs and see Thalia laying on the couch, picking at her cuticles. "How'd you get in?" I ask. Percy nods. "Yeah, it was locked!" he says. "I kicked it open," she answers. She gets up and walks over to the door. "Let's go." She twists the doorknob and the door flies open, revealing one of the worst things on Earth for her.

* * *

**Oooh! A cliffy! Who is this person? Leave a review and try to guess who it is! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but to make up for it, I want you guys to know it's almost midnight where I live! Yep, I'm writing this pretty late. I should probably get to sleep, since I'm sick :( Okee, bye you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3-So Not Erudite

**OMG! THX FOR THE REVIEWS! I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL SHOUTOUT FOR ThalicoRULZ!**

**ThalicoRULZ: **_You. Are. A. Freaking. Genius._

**When I checked the reviews, you should've seen my face! BTW, I'm writing this at 2:30 a.m. But anyways, I was like, "This person is a freaking mind reader." I love all you peoplez who reviewed! Great guesses ;) Don't forget, I love it when people R&R, so keep it up! *thumbs up* WUV U PEEPS! R&R&R! FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM hannahhi_23 IF U WANT TO! R&R!  
**

**(Words: 990+)**

* * *

**~*The Babysitter*~  
**

**~*~*Chapter Three*~*~**

**~*~*So Not Erudite*~*~**

**_~*Thalia's P.O.V.*~_**

I open the door, and immediately anger bubbles up inside me. It wasn't just the fact that I had to pay for everything on our first date; no, it went deeper than that. "Luke," I hiss. I hope he can hear the venom in my voice. Luke is leaning against the doorway on his right arm, holding a can of beer in his left hand. " 'Sup Thals," he slurs. I try to shut the door, but he blocks it with his foot. "Luke, go home," Percy says, and I can hear the hatred in it. He drinks the rest of his beer, then tosses the can behind him. Annabeth ushers Delilah and Tyson out of the room. Luke pushs past me and strolls in, plopping down on the couch.

I want to smack him.

Suddenly, Nico appears next to me. "Um. . .What did I miss?" he asks.

**_~*Annabeth's P.O.V.*~_**

After 20 minutes of yelling at Luke, I decide to let Thalia handle it. I shove everyone out of the room and wait for the eruption. I hear a loud _SMACK_!after one minute of silence, and Luke cry out in pain. "_YOU FREAKIN'_ -" _BEEEEP_! "_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME HERE_!_ WIPE THAT DAMN SMILE OFF YOUR -" BEEP_! "_-_ _FACE_,_ YOU JACK_-" _BEE__P_! Every time she swears, Percy and I cover Tyson's and Delilah's ears. There are many more vulgar shouts and smacking sounds, followed by more shouting and his drunk replies. Finally, after definitely a half hour, I assume Luke has left when there is silence. I check on Thalia, just to find her sitting on the couch with her face buried in a pillow, sobbing. I sit down next to her and rub her back. When she has cried herself dry, she lifts her head and says quietly, "I got a little makeup on the pillow." I notice on the olive green pillow that there are two black outlines of heavily mascaraed eyes.

I laugh. "That's okay. Delilah's juice stain was worse," I say to her. She smiles and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. I run off and return with a box of tissues. A veil of silence falls upon us as she composes herself. Finally, when I cannot stand the quiet anymore, I ask, "You okay now?" She takes a deep, shaky breath and nods. I allow everyone else to come back in. Nico sees her red, puffy eyes, and runs out the door. Thalia looks confused and. . .A little hurt? Yes, definitely hurt. But she perks up after five minutes when he runs back in. But he has a black eye, his teeth are clenched, his hands are balled into fists, and he looks angry yet satisfied. "Um. . .Where'd you go?" Thalia asks. He blushes like a strawberry.

"It's nothing important."

**_~*OH I'M A LINE-BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!*~_**

We end up getting to see only half of the movie. "I can't believe it!" I exclaim as we all walk through the front door. "Uriah Pedrad wasn't in it!" "His name was on the scoreboard," Percy tells me. I sigh. "I know, but he's supposed to show up." He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get a cookie." He begins to walk away. "Hey, no sweets before dinner," I yell. He turns around for a moment and shouts, "I AM DAUNTLESS! I CAN'T BE CONTROLLED!" He tries to run away, but ends up slipping on Tyson's toy car. He falls on his back with a loud _thud_. I burst out laughing, clutching my sides. "Well, we know who's not Erudite." I head to the kitchen to get a drink, stepping over him. He grabs my left ankle as I step over his stomach, and brings me down next to him. I glare at him, but I can't keep it seeing his lopsided smirk. We end up laughing hysterically on the floor, looking like maniacs I assume. Then, I remember Thalia and Nico are standing there. I stop, clearing my throat, and get up. They're staring at us, until Nico smirks deviously and Thalia squeals like an excited little girl.

I raise an eyebrow at them, then get a drink from the fridge. Percy ravages the plate of blue cookies (don't ask) on the counter before I can stop him. As he takes his sixth cookie, I smack it out of his hand. "No," I say. He pouts, then runs upstairs. I hear him play his guitar and smile at the floor. Thalia and Nico look at me, then glance at each other. They're beaming like wild. "What?" I ask. "You guys are _SO _cute together!" she says loudly, clapping her hands excitedly. "What are you talking about?" He chuckles, rolling his dark brown eyes. "You're so not Erudite either, apparently," he comments vaguely. I catch on to what he means, and brush it off. I pretend to look confused as I start prepping for dinner. "You guys can stay for dinner if you want," I say. I hope they don't catch my nervous blushing.

I'll admit it, I think I do like Percy; but could I see myself with him?

Not.

In.

A million.

Years.

I think. . .


	4. Chapter 4-Talking

**Heeeeeeeeey people! OH MAH GERDZ I'M SO VERY HAPPY AND ALSO VERY SAD AT THE SAME TIME! 1) I got more reviews and they made me as happy as Percy with a plate of blue cookies and Annabeth! 2) This person on Instagram, hawthorneoutfitters, started following me and they have over 1k followers! MY FIRST SORTA FAMOUS FOLLOWER! I'm sad though, because 1) MY WIFI IS BEING SUCKY! 2) I can't give them a shout-out 'cause nothings loading. But I don't care right now. . .BECAUSE I CAN STILL UPDATE THIS! *psychotic yet excited laugh* I love ALL OF YOU who reviewed ;D *points at ThalicoRULZ* Also, my goal today is 2,000+ words. BTW, half this chapter is on Saturday, 'cause the other three were, too. The other half is on Sunday.  
**

**WARNING: SOME PERCABETH FLUFF! **

**Also, just to clarify, this story takes place in New York. I live kinda close to New York, but I've only been there, like, three times, so I'll try my best with streets and stuff.**

**Let Le Story begin! R&R R&R R&R!**

**(Words: 2,030+)**

* * *

**~*The Babysitter*~  
**

**~*~*Chapter Four*~*~**

**~*~*Talking*~*~**

**_~*Percy's P.O.V.*~_**

"So," I say, taking a seat across from Nico and my friend Grover, "Why'd you guys want me to meet you?" Before they can speak, a waitress comes to our table. She has short, curly brown hair and green eyes. She looks exhausted. "Welcome to Palumbo's, my name is Katrina," she begins, yawning, "Can I take your order?" Her eyes flicker to Nico, and she straightens her posture. "Maybe give us a few minutes?" Grover asks. Katrina nods her head and says, " 'Kay." She walks away. "We know," my friends say in unison. It's a little creepy. "What?" I ask. "About you and. . .You know," Nico says. "I'm confused." Grover groans. "Dude, c'mon! You and Annabeth!" My face turns red. "Guys, there is no, 'Me and Annabeth.' " They both roll their eyes. "Okay. . .You'll realize it sooner or later," Grover says. I shake my head at them, and Katrina comes back to take our order. She smiles at Nico.

Meanwhile, my thoughts are elsewhere. Annabeth and. . .Me? No way. I mean, she's really pretty, even when she doesn't wear makeup (which she rarely ever wears), she's funny and nice, she's insanely smart, she has pretty gray eyes. . ._NO. BAD THOUGHTS._ Annabeth and I would never, ever end up together. I mean, it would get pretty annoying to be around someone who always corrects your grammar. I imagine her right now, with Tyson and Delilah, when suddenly her Grammar Radar goes off at the sound of me saying, "Me and Annabeth." But, seriously. . .

Never.

Ever.

In.

A million.

Years.

Maybe. . .

**~*~*LINE-BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE-BREAK!*~*~**

**_~*Annabeth's P.O.V.*~_**

**Later that day, 11:54 P.M.**

I sigh, scrubbing Delilah's "Masterpiece" off the living room walls. I brush a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. My ponytail is starting to fall out. I fix it and continue my work. After a few minutes of scrubbing and resting my arms, I hear someone coming down the stairs. I glance at the stairs and see Percy. "What are you doing up?" I ask. He jumps at the sound of my voice, then sees me crouched next to the wall with a sponge in my hand. He shrugs. "I got thirsty. What're you doing?" he asks. "Oh, Delilah drew on the walls," I say, scrubbing again. "It's almost midnight, ya know." I nod. "Yeah, I know." "When are you going to bed?" I shrug, moving on to the next wall. "Well, I have to finish this, do the dishes, then I have to replace the light in the hallway-that flickering light is driving me crazy-and I also have to clean out the fridge. There's a few other things I need to do, too, all in all it shouldn't take too long. . .At best I'll be done by one o'clock, maybe."

He sighs, walking into the kitchen. "You need to sleep. You must be taking ten Red Bulls a day if you can stay up so long," Percy says. I hear him open the fridge. "Eh, I've been up later," I say. "How late?" he asks, sitting down on the couch with a bottle of water. I stand up, scanning the room for more scribbles, and roll my sleeves up. "Sometimes I pull all-nighters to cram for tests." I wince at the memory of my first all-nighter, then mentally scold myself. It was an involuntary wince. I bite my lip and hope he doesn't notice. Unfortunately, I was never the lucky one. "What's wrong?" I shake my head and smile. "Nothing." He gets up and takes my sponge away. "You are going to sleep. Now." I reach for my sponge, but he pulls his hand away.

"Give it," I demand. "Nope," Percy says, popping the 'p'. I reach for it again. He drops it into his sweatpants. "Gross, Percy!" "I'll clean it later. Go. To. _SLEEP_," he tells me. I groan and roll my eyes, but comply with his command. "Whatever," I say as I walk up the stairs.

**More later that day/night, 12:32 A.M.**

_"I got an A+ on my math test mom!" 13-year-old Annabeth Chase says. She hands her mom the test. Athena puts down her pencil and smiles. "Good job, sweetie!" She hugs her daughter. "Not that I'm surprised." "Also, you said if I get at least a B on this test, we could go to Jimmy's_ **(I don't live in New York, but there's a Jimmy's by my house in P.A., so I just threw it in)**, _so. . ." She laughs. "Okay, let's go." Annabeth smiles._ _Later_ _as they're walking down the sidewalk, they notice all the traffic in the roads. "There must've been an accident," Annabeth says. Athena nods grimly. __The city seems louder than usual, with all the horns honking, sirens blaring, people yelling, and radios being blasted from cars. "Let's hurry up," she says. "I have a lot of work at home." _

_They speed their pace up and soon arrive at Jimmy's. They order two ice-creams, Athena's chocolate and Annabeth's strawberry, and sit down at a table. "The Science Fair is coming up soon," Annabeth says. Her mom nods. "I was thinking of making a rotating solar system. Rachel and l are doing it together. She's painting and putting in the little details. If we wanted to, Leo could even help too. He could do the mechanic stuff. I'll be building the structure and other things." She smiles. "Sounds good," she says. The door flies open, and two men wearing Halloween masks and carrying guns walk in. A tall, skinny man wears a gruesome zombie mask, while his partner is wearing a skeleton mask. He's a little overweight and shorter than the other guy. They hold up their guns. _

_He shoots at the only two security cameras. The tall one yells, "WHERE IS ATHENA CHASE!" Annabeth's hands start to shake. Her mouth stays shut as people everywhere scream and run out. Athena takes her daughter's hand and tries to run out the backdoor. The shorter one shoots her right shoulder blade, and she cries out in agony. "MOM!" she yells, checking her back. "That's her!" he yells. "Annabeth. . ." her mom says. Annabeth's throat goes dry. "I love you very much. Leave now while mommy deals with things. Don't believe anything anyone tells you about me." Both of them begin to cry. He shoots her three times in the neck, and twice in her head. Annabeth screams and runs out. She feels a pang of guilt in her chest. I left my mom in there, she thinks. Cop cars pull up. She tries to run back in to check on her, but policemen hold her back._

_She looks past their shoulders, and gets a glimpse of her mother lying dead on the floor, blood gushing out of the back of her head, her back, and her neck. Red stains her dirty-blonde hair, and Annabeth faints._

I wake up screaming, gasping for air. Tears stream down my face, and I realize my hand is clutching my heart.

Athena Branch-Chase, Married to Fredrick Chase, mother to Annabeth and Malcolm chase, employee of Olympus Industries, died at the age of 35 on August 24th.

She was murdered by Gabe Ugliano and Christopher Rike. . .

My door flies open, and Percy and Tyson rush in. Percy is holding a baseball bat and his brother holds a blue and orange _NERF _gun. "Sorry," I say shakily. I clear my throat. Tyson groans and walks away. Percy, however, stands at the doorway awkwardly. "If I had known you were gonna have nightmares," he says, "I wouldn't've stuck a wet sponge down my pants." I smile and wipe my eyes on my sleeves. "You okay?" I nod, but tears start building up in my eyes again. I bury my face in my hands and welcome the tears and pain. I feel the warmth of another body next to me, Percy. He rubs my back and whispers, "Hey. . .What's wrong?" "It's my fault," I say. My voice is muffled by my hands. I hope he can hear me. "What?" he asks. "I should've stayed with her. I should've gotten both of us out of there. Even better, she should've gotten out before me. I shouldn't be here." "Who?"

I try to steady my breathing, but it's no use. The memory of my mom lying dead on the floor is burned into my head. "My. . .It's my mom. She shouldn't have died. It's freaking messed up. It's not fair." I sound like a whiny baby, but I don't care. It's completely unfair! I feel like hell; my head is pounding, filled with memories of her and her last words to me, I'm sobbing uncontrollably, and I'm exhausted. Percy wraps his arms around me, and I bury my face in his shirt, breathing in his scent. I smile slightly. He smells like the ocean. I think at some point we both fall asleep, because the rest of the night passes very quickly. When I open my eyes in the morning, he's holding me to his chest tightly and I'm partially laying on top of him.

My tears have dried and my head feels less chaotic. But my heart is beating rapidly. I push it aside as I realize it's because of him. I giggle when I notice he drools in his sleep, and untangle myself from him. I wish I could stay here, but I have to make breakfast. My heart jumps as he pulls me back down, next to him. "Five more minutes," he mutters. I laugh and rest my head down, closing my eyes again. "Fine," I say.

Five more minutes couldn't hurt. . .

I practically have an excited heart attack when he kisses my lips quickly.

**_~*Percy's P.O.V.*~_**

What happened was all a dream, right?

I didn't stay with Annabeth for half an hour, talking and trying to stop her from crying, I didn't fall asleep with her and stay in her room all night, and I _definitely _didn't kiss her, right? I also didn't want her to stay with me alone in the room, correct? _Nope_, my mind replies.

_Shut up._

_You like her!_

_No way._

_Nico, Thalia, Grover, even Delilah and Tyson called it!_

_Yeah, I know, I was there when they all made a bet, but they're wrong._

_No. YOU'RE wrong!_

_NO._

I almost laugh at that last part. It reminded me of Annabeth.

_You SO like her!_

My mind continues to fight itself, while I hold Annabeth next to me.


	5. Chapter 5-Contest!

**Hai you! What. . . I'm updating? After disappearing for, like, a week I think? SORRY! I sprained my ankle :( That took up most of my time, hehe. . .I was having Writer's Block (my only weakness!), so I thought. . .'Hey, why not have a Character Contest?' Here's how it goes: 5 people will be chosen to become a character in my story! You have to follow _AND _favorite the story. Whoever wants to participate must give a description of their character in the Reviews. I will randomly select the 5 lucky winners.**

**Down below this Author's Note is the application. The contest ends on April 22, at 10:00 P.M., USA Eastern Time (which is the East Coast). So enjoy, and I am very excited to see your characters!  
**

**Ready. . .Set. . .Go!**

**P.S. _DON'T _put your info., only your character's! :)**

* * *

**Character's Full Name:  
**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Grade (Ex. 7th Grade):**

**Hair & Eye Color:  
**

**Height (You don't have to be very specific):**

**Love Interest (Optional):**

**Nickname (Optional):**

**Family:**

**Short Back-story:**

**Problems/Disorders (Ex. ADHD) (Optional):**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:  
**

**Dislikes:**

**Other (Ex. Facial features like freckles):**

* * *

**Here's an example Application!  
**

**Character's Full Name: Lina Woodley  
**

**Gender: Female  
**

**Age: 16  
**

**Grade (Ex. 7th Grade): 9th Grade  
**

**Hair & Eye Color: Brunette, Brown  
**

**Height (You don't have to be very specific): 5'5, Average  
**

**Love Interest (Optional): Leo Valdez  
**

**Nickname (Optional):LiLi**

**Family: Mother (Kaylene Ranith-Woodley), Father (Deceased), Sister (Mia Jane) (Deceased)  
**

**Short Back-Story: Her sister, Mia Jane, was in a motorcycle crash with her boyfriend, Matthew Turner. They both died instantly. Mia was Lina's best friend. After she died, she was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. Her only friend currently is Leo Valdez, who soon turned into her crush.  
**

**Problems/Disorders (Ex. ADHD) (Optional): Bipolar, Deviated Septum (Like me!)  
**

**Hobbies: Drawing, rollerblading, and swimming.  
**

**Talents: Rollerblading, writing, reading, and photography.  
**

**Dislikes: Violence, noise, and rude people.  
**

******Other (Ex. Facial features like freckles): Crooked nose (because of Deviated Septum) and a scar on the bridge of her nose. Also, her thumb is double-jointed.  
**


End file.
